Bucky
Bucky may refer to: People *Bucky Baxter, American multi-instrumentalist from New Jersey. He was born in Melbourne, Florida. He has appeared on various albums by artists such as Bob Dylan, Ryan Adams, Steve Earle, R.E.M., and Joe Henry *Bucky Bockhorn (born 1933), retired American basketball player. He was a guard for the NBA's Cincinnati Royals (1958–65). He played college basketball at the University of Dayton and is a member of Dayton's Hall of Fame and All-Century team *Bucky Brandon (born 1940), American former Major League Baseball right-handed pitcher *Bucky Buckwalter (born 1933), former National Basketball Association coach and executive, as well as a former coach in the American Basketball Association *Gustav Peter Bucky (1880–1963), German-American radiologist who made early contributions to X-ray technique. The Bucky diaphragm and the subsequent Bucky-Potter grid, devices that prevent scattered X-ray particles from reaching the X-ray film, are named for him *William Bucky Covington (born 1977), American country music singer and American Idol finalist *Bucky Curtis, Jr. (born c. 1929), was an American football player for Vanderbilt University *Russell Bucky Dent (born 1951), American former Major League Baseball player *Buckminster Fuller (1895-1983), American architect, author, designer and inventor *Bucky Halker (born 1954), American academic, music historian, labor activist, singer and songwriter who specializes in American folk music *Bucky Hodges (born 1995), American football tight end for the New York Jets *Bucky Hollingworth (1933–1974), Canadian ice hockey defenceman for the Chicago Black Hawks and Detroit Red Wings *Bucky Jacobs (1913–1990), Major League Baseball pitcher who played for three seasons *Bucky Jacobsen (born 1975), former Major League Baseball first baseman and designated hitter *Charles Bucky Lasek (born 1972), American professional skateboarder and rallycross driver *Bucky McConnell (born 1928), American former professional basketball player *William McCullough (loyalist) (1949-1981), Northern Irish paramilitary * Harris McGalliard (born 1906), better known as Bucky Harris, professional baseball player who played in the Japanese Baseball League *William Bucky Moore (1905-1980), American National Football League player *Bucky O'Connor (1913–1958), college men's basketball coach *Buckey O'Neill (1860–1898), a captain in Theodore Roosevelt's Rough Riders **''Bucky O'Neill Monument, an equestrian sculpture of Buckey O'Neill by Solon Borglum located in Prescott, Arizona *Ralph "Bucky" Phillips (born 1962), American convicted murderer *Bucky Pope (born 1941), former professional American football wide receiver in the NFL for the Los Angeles Rams and the Green Bay Packers *Bucky Scribner (1960–2017), professional American football punter in the National Football League *Bucky Veil (1881–1931), Major League Baseball Pitcher. He pitched for the Pittsburgh Pirates in 1903 and 1904 *Bucky Waters (born 1935), American basketball broadcaster with ESPN and Madison Square Garden Network and a retired basketball coach *Bucky Williams (1906–2009), Negro League Baseball player and, at the time of his death, the second oldest living former Negro League player behind 104-year-old Emilio Navarro Fictional characters *Bucky (Marvel Comics), the name of several fictional characters in the Marvel Comics universe: **Bucky Barnes, the first character to use the alias **Rick Jones (comics), an individual that briefly used the alias **Rikki Barnes, a Counter-Earth individual that used the alias ** Bucky (Lemar Hoskins), also known as Battlestar *Bucky Badger, the official mascot of the University of Wisconsin–Madison *Bucky McBadBat, on the television show ''The Fairly OddParents *Bucky the Squirrel, from the 2000 animated film The Emperor's New Groove, its sequel and its television show. *Bucky, the ship from the 2011 show Jake and the Never Land Pirates *Bucky O'Hare, comic book and television show character **''Bucky O'Hare and the Toad Wars, a French-American animated series **[[Bucky O'Hare (NES video game)|''Bucky O'Hare (NES video game)]], a 1992 action platformer video game for the Nintendo Entertainment System based on the comic book series of the same name **''Bucky O'Hare'' (arcade game), an arcade game produced by Konami in 1992 *''Jibaku-kun, a 1998 manga and anime series entitled ''Bucky - The Incredible Kid in some markets * Bucky Katt (Get Fuzzy) * Bucky (mascot) for the East Tennessee State Buccaneers * Bucky Oryx-Antlerson, a minor character in Zootopia Music *"Bucky Done Gun", the third single from musician M.I.A.'s album Arular *''Bucky Fellini, the third studio album by The Dead Milkmen, released in 1987 by Enigma - their first non-Restless release *Bucky Jonson, an American music group *Doug and Bucky'', a jazz guitar duet album of standards by Bucky Pizzarelli and Doug Jernigan, released June 27, 2006 * Bucky Covington (album) Other uses *Bucky (Tyrannosaurus rex), a dinosaur specimen *Bucky, a nickname for Buckfast Tonic Wine, a wine made in England *Part of an X-ray generator that holds film See also * *Buck (disambiguation) * Buck (nickname) *Buckie, a town in Scotland *Buckyball (disambiguation) *Bucky bit, a type of bit in computing *Buc-ee's, a convenience store Category:Lists of people by nickname